


She waits

by NoahRhino



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arendelle Odyssey, Gen, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Ring in the Season, Sisters, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRhino/pseuds/NoahRhino
Summary: Sitting on the couch in the family room, her feet propped up on an ottoman and with a hot chocolate mug between her cold hands, Anna waits.
Kudos: 4





	She waits

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble for Arendelle Odyssey Ring in the Season event.

Sitting on the couch in the family room, her feet propped up on an ottoman and with a hot chocolate mug between her cold hands, Anna waits.

She looks at the window and waits.

The fire is crackling in the fireplace while she waits.

There's another mug on the table by the couch while she waits.

The snowstorm hits the castle windows while she waits.

And she finishes the chocolate right before she falls asleep, still waiting.

She won't notice Elsa coming into the room a couple minutes later. She won't notice she'll sit beside her to enjoy her own beverage.

Next thing she'll know is, when she wakes up, her sister will be by her side, like every winter since the Great Thaw. And she'll know that no matter the distance, they will always be back together.

And, definitely, that's the best gift she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!!


End file.
